diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Furuya Satoru
Satoru Furuya is a first year high school student of Seidou High School and one of the four pitchers of the Seidou High School Baseball Team. He is rival to Eijun Sawamura as he also strives to be the team ace. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pitcher Personality Furuya has a stoic, unsocial personality. He has an expressionless face that makes it difficult for his teammates to know whatever he feels. In middle school he was an outcast for being too much stronger than his teammates who refused to play with him anymore. As a result, he rarely interacts with others and has little tact when speaking. More than anything, however, Furuya loves to pitch and desires to become the sole pitcher for Seidou, often requesting to play for more innings even if ordered to switch out. Having a strong competitive spirit, he, like Eijun, desires to become the team's ace. Furuya soon comes to love the Seidou team, as it is the first time that he has ever been accepted within his teammates. He is very obedient to his seniors and dutifully carries out errands for them. He has a particular respect for Miyuki since he is able to catch Furuya's pitch at full power. He is unused to his senior's attention, but he is happy that they are acknowledging him. Despite his strength, Furuya is naturally humble, saying that has never considered himself to be better than Sawamura and even admits that he admires him. He is polite to his elders and when yelled at he will apologize instantly. Though at times even when apologizing he still sounds arrogant. History Note: Some information below comes from sources yet to be translated to English. Furuya, as a child, was simiar to how he was today; quiet, introverted, and stoic. He often watched his classmates or neighbors play baseball without ever joining in. This later changed with Furuya's grandfather, who was an ex-baseball player himself, coaxed him to try joining. As he grew in both ability and strength, however, he was soon ostracized by his teammates because he was too strong and they were unable to keep up. They referred to him as a 'monster' and refused to play with him, leading him to often train by himself. Though he still loved pitching, he was unhappy with baseball itself. After he heard about a miraculous catcher in Seidou High, he applied through normal testing instead of sports scholarship. Skills Furuya is the first freshman to join the first string. His powerful pitches made Coach Kataoka acknowledge his pitching and soon become a battery with Miyuki. He is fairly well-rounded when it comes to singular duties, such as pitching and batting, but weak to fielding, particularly infield. His skills have made him a living legend within high school baseball, and he is often dubbed the "Monster Rookie". Strengths Pitching: Furuya specializes in throwing heavy fastballs and later forkballs. The way he does this is putting all of his weight on his fingertips while he throws, resulting in sharp throws. However, the one weakness to his pitching is that his throwing method places stress on his fingertips and will split them if not careful. He is capable of varying the strength of his pitches, and his control continues to improve. His hunger to keep pitching, however, keeps him overly ambitious and combined with his lack of stamina often makes it necessary to switch him out early. Batting: Despite being rather thin, Furuya is a hard slugger and can easily hit a homerun when he chooses to. Occasionally he ends up hitting a homerun even when he doesn't try to and becomes surprised at himself. Outfield: Furuya can easily catch fly balls and throw them back to home plate thanks to his strong arm. When not pitching, he often plays left field. Weaknesses Stamina: Furuya's main weakness as a player is his lack of stamina, most likely because he had never played a full game without getting pulled out. Furuya comes from Hokkaidou, which has cooler weather all year round. As a result, in Tokyo with hot summers, he is prone to heat exhaustion and often gets tired to the point of not being able to stand without support. Infield: Furuya's heavy balls are difficult for any player other than Miyuki to catch, making his infield defense abilities somewhat handicapped. He also has difficulty catching the ball at short ranges or in a rush. His teammates once commented that while covering a base, he was too focused on stepping on base rather than catching the ball, resulting in many fumbles. However, he eventually improves himself. Quotes ''"I never once thought that I'm better than him."''Furuja to Miyuki about Eijun in chapter 36 (Furuya about Sawamura) Gallery File:Furuya.png|Furuya Satoru 222029.jpg|Furuya in the anime FS 9.jpg|His first appearance FS 1.png|Furuya batting References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pitchers Category:Seidou High School